Sang Qui Lie
by MalfoyTwins
Summary: Forced to transfer from their beloved Durmstrang to Hogwarts, Artemis and Cassandra Malfoy face more than hostility over the House Cup. Their loyalties are strained right from the start when they get sorted into different houses. And to add to their stres
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, I Do NOT own Harry Potter (but, oh, do I wish I did!) However Artemis, Cassandra and their family do belong to me!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Blood is not thicker than water, for soon family will fight to the death.  
A path to immortality will be blocked.  
A snake turned free, and enemies turned to stone.  
A Grim shall escape from the realm of the soulless.  
The Dark Lord arises through the blood of the young.  
Soon there come two who control the futures of all.  
Pureblood of a family loyal to Slytherin's heir,  
Alike in the flesh, opposed in the spirit.  
A serpent with a hidden form,  
A lion who fights unaided.  
Forced to fight their own  
One last meeting and blood will flow.  
Only one survives, one side prevails.  
And the fates of all determined."  
  
*********************  
  
Voldemort stood in the center of the circle, surrounded by his followers. He looked around. "One of you has news for me?"  
A hooded figure from somewhere in the circle spoke. "We have been investigating prophecies concerning your return to power, My Lord. Another one has been found."  
"Other than the one about Potter?"  
"Yes, My Lord. It foretells a battle between two who are family. It will occur after your return to power, My Lord, as you have already done."  
"Yes, of course. What else?"  
"The two who fight are from opposing sides. One trained under you and the other, we presume, trained by the Order. The victor of this battle is said to be on the winning side of the war."  
"Hmmmmm....how shall we find these two?"  
"They are said to be of pureblood, in a family loyal to Slytherin's heir."  
"Yes....a pureblood family loyal to me....that certainly narrows it down doesn't it?" Voldemort mocked.  
"The prophecy also mentions a snake and lion, My Lord. We believe this prophecy is about Hogwarts students. It also mentions a 'hidden form'. We believe this to be referring to an Animagus."  
From the other side of the circle a voice spoke. "My daughter is an Animagus, My Lord."  
Voldemort turned. "Yes....yes....Artemis, isn't it, Malfoy? And you do have twins?"  
"Yes, My Lord. And I have been forced to make arrangements to send them to Hogwarts. They will be staying with Lucius."  
"This is most interesting. Malfoys have been loyal to me since the beginning....twins at Hogwarts....but a snake and a lion? One of your daughters a Mudblood loving fool, Mulcifer?"  
"They have been raised in a home completely loyal to you, My Lord. I would never imagine...."  
Voldemort raised his hand. "Thank you, Mulcifer. This has been most helpful. We will keep a watch on your daughters, of course. And I want to be informed what houses they are sorted into. Lucius, your son is their age, correct? Have Draco inform you if anything unusual should occur at Hogwarts. I am sure this is nothing to worry about."  
****************************  
  
"Albus, you know I am not one to look into prophecies and fortune- tellings, but the timeline for this prophecy leads up to this year. And the snake and lion implies that Hogwarts students....."  
"I know Minerva, I know. But as of right now, there are no siblings in Gryffindor and Slytherin that are pureblooded."  
"Most of Gryffindor is Muggle-born aren't they? Or half blooded?" Arthur asked.  
Dumbledore nodded.  
A stressed Snape hurried into the room, his cloak billowing behind him. "We have a problem, Dumbledore."  
"Severus?"  
"This prophecy of dueling twins...they're Malfoys."  
"Malfoys?!" Molly and Arthur blurted.  
"Yes. Lucius's brother, Mulcifer, is sending his twin daughters to Hogwarts this year. One's an Animagus."  
"But, Severus, a Malfoy in Gryffindor? I have nothing against Malfoys, but...."  
"I do." Arthur mumbled.  
"..that's all but impossible."Minerva finished in a huff.  
"Any other ideas, Minerva?" Snape spat.  
Dumbledore motioned for silence. "We'll have to watch these twins, but there's no reason to jump to conclusions. I am sure this is nothing to worry about." 


	2. Chapter 1

Cassandra awoke with a start. She had been having the weirdest dream. Her father had been in it, her uncle Lucius too. They had been talking about...about something. Shrugging, Cass turned over and closed her eyes. From down the hall, she could hear her older brother Ares snoring. Loud. Very loud.  
Her eyes popped back open. She was tempted to grab her wand. A good silencing spell, and she could get some sleep. Shaking her head, she stood up and shivered as her feet hit the cold stone floor. She needed to get up anyway.  
She peeked out between the shutters. The day's first light could barely be seen behind the mountains that surrounded her home. She walked gracefully over to her mirror and grabbed a brush. Her ebony hair fell right to her shoulders. As she brushed her curls, she looked at a picture on her dresser. It was of the Durmstrang Quidditch team. Cass was the Keeper of the team. Her sister, a Beater, hovered beside the other Beater. Krum was hovering glumly in the middle, looking as unhappy as possible.  
Quidditch had to be the best sport on the planet. She had been on the team for three years, starting in her second year. And of course, she planned to be on it this year, too. Slipping on a warm greyish cloak, Cass threw open the shutters. Breathing heavily, she grabbed her broom. It was time to wake up.  
She leaned over, then jumped out the window. She had a third story bedroom, so she had plenty of time to slide onto her broom. Pulling up, she barely grazed the ground and let out a whoop of excitement. This was her coffee.  
As she rose higher into the sky, the suns first rays peaked over the mountains. There wasn't another house for miles. The Malfoy mansion, made of stone and brick, looked threatening in the early morning. Cass did a series of loops. Looking down from her fifty-meters high perch, she saw a white wolf gazing up at her. She swooped lower and saw the crescent moon on it flank.  
"Prowling the forests before dawn, Artemis?" Cass asked it after landing. The wolf nodded. The next second, it was replaced by her twin sister, Artemis. Her straight raven hair was sticking out like the ears of a wolf. Both Artemis and Cass looked nothing like Mulcifer, their father. They were definitely a stark contrast to the paleness of other Malfoys They had inherited their traits from their mother.  
"I'm going to laugh one day when you jump out your window without your broom."  
"Yeah, whatever. Don't knock it if you haven't tried it."  
"Most people drink coffee to wake up. Ares thinks you have a death wish."  
Cass ignored her. "Have fun roaming the woods?"Artemis nodded.  
"Cass, Artemis, get up here!" Ares called from the house. "Dad wants to talk to you!"  
Cass ran back towards the house, Artemis behind her. Once the were inside the door, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the house. The entire family was now awake. Their father was impatiently standing beside the kitchen door. "Sit down." he instructed. They sat.  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news. I've received a new client who lives in Iceland." Mulcifer was one of few wizarding lawyers. And he was a good one too. It was rumored he used some magic to convince the jury, but Cass thought it more likely that he bribed them. "Now this client is guilty, and quite rich. Your mother and I are traveling out to Iceland tomorrow."  
"But there are no respectable wizarding schools there," their mother interjected. "We've made arrangements for Ares to stay with one of his friends this school year. This way he can graduate from Durmstrang."  
"Who are we going to stay with?" Artemis asked.  
"Your uncle. Lucius and Narcissa have agreed to let you two stay with them. You will also be going to Draco's school."  
"Hogwarts?!" Mulcifer nodded.  
"Ares gets to stay at Durmstrang, why can't we?" Cass shrieked. She didn't know which was worse, going to Hogwarts or staying with Draco.  
"I trust my brother to keep up with the two of you. This is final."  
"Have you heard Draco's stories, Dad? There's an entire house of Mudbloods...these Gryfin-somethings. Potter and his fan club go there. And they teach Defense Against the Dark Arts! Defense, Dad!" Artemis yelled.  
"I went to Hogwarts, Artemis, and I assure you it wasn't that horrific."  
"Their headmaster, Dumbledore. He's an old Mudblood lover!"  
Mulcifer drew his wand and pointed it at them threateningly. The two girls shut up. "Enough. We're leaving for the train station in two hours. Now go pack, NOW!"  
Cass stood up vehemently and stomped up the stairs. Taking Malfoys away from Durmstrang, it was an injustice. Hogwarts!! This was not fair. 


	3. Chapter 2

Artemis sighed deeply as she watched the house elves hurriedly pack up her personals. She cringed as Lanty, her personal house elf, fought with the knots in her extensive locks of raven hair. The old house elf mumbled something about "...pesky young woman and their insistence on taking strolls in the woods at 2 in the morning."  
Artemis grinned slightly at this. Her blue eyes, full of the traditional Malfoy steely glint, glimmered mischievously. Roaming the woods was pure magic, unlike anything that could be taught at Durmstrang. Being an Animagus was simply wonderful. A sharp rap at the door drew Artemis out of her thoughts. "Yes?"  
Cassandra stepped into Artemis's room and frowned slightly. "You're still not dressed? You are away Dads wants us ready to leave in half an hour?"  
Cassandra was dressed in sea foam green robes with turquoise jewelry. Her hair was looped back into a simple bun at the nape of her neck. Clutched protectively to her side was a cage with her pet owl, Nanook, hooting contentedly inside.  
"Cass, I'm not going to hold us up. Are you in a particular hurry to get to Draco's house?" Artemis lifted an eyebrow as she stood up and examined her mane of hair that had been pulled back into a French braid. "I wasn't aware of your utter eagerness to go meet dear Auntie Narcissa and Uncle Lucius."  
"Artemis. You know I despise Draco. He's an arrogant pompous flea bag. I do not want to go."  
Artemis sighed and sat down heavily on her bed. "Yet we have no choice." Her eyes and face were cold as she spoke these words. Cassandra bit her lip as she turned to leave. "We have ten minutes, "she mumbled.  
Artemis sobbed slightly as she picked up a picture of the Durmstrang Quidditch team. The slightly younger version of herself waved eagerly and glanced at Cassandra behind her. A bat hung from Artemis's hand. It swung somewhat, bumping into a boy next to her. The boy had his arm draped over her shoulder, a matching bat clutched in his hand. His dark blonde hair fell in his merry and dangerous blue eyes. On the other side of Artemis stood another girl. She leaned over and whispered something into Artemis's ear. Her brown hair barely touched her jaw line and her brownish black eyes shone with intelligence.  
The girl was Miranda White, Artemis's best friend, and the best Chaser Durmstrang had seen in years. The boy was Brent Zimmerman, Artemis's on-again-off-again (currently off again) boyfriend and the other Beater of the team. Artemis wondered when she's see her Quidditch team again, if ever, now that she was going to Hogwarts. Angrily, Artemis slammed the picture back down onto the desk.  
Echo, Artemis's pet kneazle, growled angrily as her case was carried out into the hall. "Quiet down, it's time to go." Artemis joined her sister at the top of the stairs, her suitcase levitating behind her. They shared a look of sheer dislike before going down the stairs. 


	4. Chapter 3

Sitting on the bottom of the stairs, Cass was fuming. She tried not to show it, and kept biting her lip to keep it in. But this was so unfair. Why did she have to move half way across the country just to go to school? Ares got to stay! And Hogwarts, of all places.  
Artemis trudged down the stairs in front of her levitating suitcase. Their parents walked into the room. "You're both ready, good. Artemis, put down your trunk. At Hogwarts, you aren't permitted to use magic outside of school."  
That made Cass even madder. But behind her, Artemis was outraged. "Dad, I am an Animagus, and I plan to change forms as often as I want."  
Mulcifer ignored her. "We're going to Apparate, so come here." I thought we weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Cass thought to herself. Biting her lip again, she stepped forward and pictured the train station.  
Pop! Suddenly the sounds and sights of the train station jumped into existence. This was a wizard train station, so a girl appearing out of nowhere with a caged owl under her arm didn't get many stares. Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Her mother, father, Artemis , and Ares all joined her.  
"This way," Mulcifer motioned. Everyone followed silently, dodging hundreds of hurrying business wizards. Eventually, the crowd parted enough for Cass and Artemis to drag all their belongings through.  
"Here we are," Mulcifer toned. A man leaned out of the train and hollered, "5 minutes!" Cass and Artemis hurriedly piled their stuff onboard then came back out to say goodbye.  
"Now you two behave yourself," their mother ordered. "Listen to your aunt and uncle." With a quick kiss on both the girl's cheeks, she was gone.  
"Bye," Ares mumbled, his smug face reminding Cass of how much she hated him at the moment. As if he was reading her mind, he shot Cass one more smug look, then disappeared.  
Mulcifer walked up behind them. With a hand on each of their shoulders, he said smoothly, "I know you two will behave. If I have to be brought all the way from Iceland because of you...." A quick squeeze on their shoulders finished his sentence. One last Pop! and Cass and Artemis were left alone. They solemnly boarded the train and found seats. They sat quietly, Cass looking out the window. She asked, "Don't they have houses at Hogwarts? Slytherin.... um... Gryffindor...."  
"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Artemis finished. "I looked it up before we left. Dad, Lucius, and Draco are all Slytherins, so we will be too."  
"What's wrong with the other houses?"  
"Hufflepuffs are stupid, harmless, fools. Ravenclaws are the arrogant nerds of the school. But Gryffindors...have you never heard Draco talk about Gryffindors?" Artemis asked.  
Cass shook her head. Draco was a stuck up, self righteous little drone. She never listened to him.  
"Gryffindors are the worst. Almost every Mudblood in Hogwarts is a Gryffindor. They're always getting into trouble. Potter's in that house."  
Cass had heard stories of the infamous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Draco Hated. Inwardly, Cass smiled. It would be an honor to meet the boy that drove Draco to insanity. She laid back and closed her eyes.  
The rest of the ride was uneventful. Cass dozed on and off, but kept waking up from dreams of Harry Potter, the Gryffindor house, and Hogwarts. When the train came to a screeching halt, she looked out the window. There was a mass of people, but she could still see Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco waiting impatiently.  
After grabbing their bags, Cass and Artemis trudged out of the train. She had thought one of her beloved family members would come help them, but they never did.  
Struggling the entire way, Cass just knew Draco was smirking at her difficulty with the luggage. After much sweat and toil, Cass nearly collapsed in front of her aunt and uncle. Lucius leaned down and smiled evilly. Offering his hand, he said, "Welcome to England, Cassandra. Hogwarts term starts in four days. Draco will make you comfortable."  
Draco stepped forward and dutifully offered his hand. Cass ignored it, swung her bag onto her shoulder, and followed Lucius. 


	5. Chapter 4

Artemis snorted softly as she glanced around her room. It was, in her opinion, overly extravagant, ugly, dark, and utterly Narcissa Malfoy. The walls were a dark mahogany wood, lovely really, but paired with the royal purple draperies, covers, beds, and upholstery, it just did not work.  
As the house elves scuttled around unpacking her bags, Artemis wandered into her bathroom, leaving Echo to watch the house elves. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as she pushed open the door to her private bathroom. It was completely black and green marble with silver fixtures. Artemis walked in and grinned at the bathtub that was roughly the size of an Olympic swimming pool. As she peered closer at the nozzle, she shook her head. There were hissing snakes etched into it. Typical. This family had a Slytherin obsession.  
Artemis turned as she heard the door behind her open. Cassandra stepped in, holding Echo in her hands. The black and silver kneazle purred happily as Cass rubbed her side. Artemis smiled, "Hey, moving in comfortably?"  
Cass laughed. "Don't you love these rooms?" she looked around. "You're bathroom is worse than mine." Behind the closed bathroom door, Artemis heard a house elf hurrying to get out of the way as Draco walked into the bedroom, loudly slamming the door behind him.  
"I do believe I have a visitor." Artemis groaned.  
"Nice of him to knock." Cass smirked as Draco pushed open the bathroom door. Artemis had a fleeting thought of how strange it was to see her cousin in the bathroom with her. Looking at Draco, Artemis came to the decision he wasn't a horribly handsome boy, but compared to the pictures of Hogwarts students she had found, he was not that horrid.  
He had the same silvery, blue eyes that Artemis had, except his weren't as slanted. He was pale, but it was a sickly pale, not the natural whiteness of the twins. His hair was a very light blonde, and it would look good if he didn't insist on wearing it slicked back to his head. Well, Artemis pondered, if something dropped on his head, it wouldn't hurt him.  
Draco had his trademark smirk on as he greeted his cousins. "Hello." Echo growled slightly and pressed up tighter in Cass's arms. Artemis, attempting to be polite, said, "What a pleasure to see you again, Draco." Cass didn't try to be kind in the least. "What do you want, Draco?" she barked.  
"If you want lunch, it's ready." Draco said evenly. "But my father wants to speak to you before you eat. After lunch I will be..um, informing you of Hogwarts procedures." Artemis could tell Draco was biting his tongue, trying to be courteous. Probably under Lucius's direct threats. Having delivered his forced message, Draco relaxed. He couldn't stop the smart remark that was begging to escape his lips  
"Welcome to hell," he slurred, looking particularly at Cass. Artemis bit her tongue as Draco turned on his heels and left. She looked at Cass and muttered, "Not many places are worse than hell, but this is probably one of them." Cass smiled.  
Splendid, Artemis thought to herself. Three days living with my rodent of a cousin. What did I do to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment? 


	6. Chapter 5

Cass fidgeted nervously, glancing at Artemis beside her. They were waiting for Lucius in what appeared to be a dungeon. In reality, it was just one of the many empty, unused rooms in Lucius Malfoy's house, but Cass had the distinct feeling it had once been used as some kind of chamber of terrors in the past. It was windowless, with all the walls made of stone. The velvety straight backed hardwood chairs they sat in seemed strangely colorful.  
Lucius rushed in, his ebony robe billowing out behind him. His face showed no emotion, except for his eyes. The man looking out of those eyes was one who had seen, and often participated in, horrors beyond the normality of life. Those eyes were hard, as if to block out the outside world.  
"I trust you both have moved in comfortably, "Lucius spoke as he sat down across from them. He had the same drawl as Draco, but the words were colder, less innocent. "Lunch is ready, but I wanted to discuss your transfer to Hogwarts." His eyes glared evenly at both girls.  
"You are aware of the Hogwarts Houses. Every Malfoy in history has been a Slytherin. Most of those we marry have been as well. Slytherin House is part of the Malfoy inheritance. It is, therefore, expected of you both to become the newest additions to the Slytherin house." Lucius leaned forward, looking at both girls. "It is expected."  
Artemis leaned forward. "And what happens if we don't become Slytherins?" Cass had been thinking the same thing, but wasn't going to dare say it.  
Lucius backed up quickly, as if this idea terrified him. When he didn't answer, Cass knew there was no option. They had to become Slytherins.  
Apparently the discussion was over. Lucius turned and exited so suddenly, he knocked his chair across the room. He ignored it, slamming the door loudly behind him.  
"What is his problem?" Cass wondered aloud. She walked over and picked up the chair. Normally, her uncle put this dull fear deep inside her, but this time she felt something else. Almost a sense of defiance. Yes, defiance, that was it. Scare me into following your plans, Cass thought. I don't think so.  
She looked at Artemis. "Are you crazy?" she asked. "Do you realize what you just asked him? To not be in Slytherin would be like breaking some kind of dynasty." Artemis was quiet. She stared at the door momentarily before glancing back at Cassandra. "C'mon, let's go eat."  
They walked out of the dungeon room into the vastness of this Malfoy mansion. Cass hadn't seen it yet, but she imagined Hogwarts looked somewhat like this house.  
After several rude tips from the pictures in the hall, the girls finally found the dining room. Enough food was on the table to feed a dozen people. The Malfoys never ate together, which never bothered Cass. Why do anything together when they had so many rooms to get away from each other in?  
Cass picked up a plate and scanned over the food. She got some honey- baked ham, a serving of some kind of casserole, and other delectable morsels. Leaving Artemis, Cass headed back up the stairs to her bedroom.  
Pushing open the door, Cass was nearly blinded by the sunlight pouring through her open window. Someone had pushed back the curtains and opened the window, letting in a cool breeze.  
Setting her plate down, Cass was about to close the window when she saw her unannounced guest. A large snowy white barn owl was perched on her bedpost, preening. There was a small letter attached to it's leg.  
Cass went over and unties the letter, wondering when owls learned to open windows by themselves. She paid the owl and watched it fly out over the forest. "Who's this from?" she mumbled to herself. The handwriting on the envelope was unfamiliar. She opened it. Inside it read,  
"Ms. C. Malfoy,  
We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed please find a list of required books and equipment for your fifth year classes. Term begins September 1st. We look forward to your arrival.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall"  
  
Cass closed the letter and looked down. On the floor was another paper. It must have fallen out of the Hogwarts letter when she opened it. Cass bent down, picked it up, and opened it.  
  
"You and your sister will report to my office upon your arrival at Hogwarts. Inform Hagrid when you arrive. He will escort you to my office.  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Cass slowly folded up the letter. What was this about? 


	7. Chapter 6

Artemis yawned as she stretched out in a large overstuffed chair. After the little meeting with Lucius Cass and she had gotten their dinner and gone their separate ways. Artemis has found her way to one of the many libraries in the manor. She shifted positions again as she opened the book she had selected, Hogwarts: a History. Artemis quietly nibbled on her roll as she thumbed through the large tome. It was, amazingly enough, very interesting. Not as interesting as Durmstrang's history, of course, but that was hardly expected. A sharp tap at a nearby window drew the young woman out of her book. Artemis smiled slightly as she opened the window and let the winged visitor in. "Hello there," she said softly. The owl landed on her outstretched arm. "What's this?" Artemis absent-mindedly held out a crouton for the old as she quickly scanned the letter. "Bloody kind of them to inform me I am allowed to attend their school." She snorted softly. "I wonder what Dumbledore wants." She scanned the list of books and smiled brightly. Artemis picked up her book and peeked into the hallway. "Narcissa....". She heard some shuffling down the hall. Narcissa was in the hall. Artemis tried to sneak past and cursed silently when Narcissa noticed her. Narcissa smiled happily. Well, not happily in the normal context of the word, but for Narcissa Malfoy, it was a happy smile. "Darling! I've been searching all over for you. Whatever are you doing in this dusty old room?" Artemis looked at Narcissa with a cocked eyebrow, trying to figure out how many things she could possibly be doing in a library. "....Reading." she finally answered.. What an imbecile, she thought to herself. She stepped out into the hall and brushed off her robes. "Why were you looking for me?" "We're going to Diagon Alley in an hour. I believe Draco said you got your letters today?" Artemis tightened her grip on her book. "Yes, we both received our letter." "Wonderful, darling! We can go pick up your books now." At the word books, Narcissa got a sour look before brightening up. "And we can get you girls new robes." She shook her head as she surveyed Artemis's dusty pink robes and frizzy hair. "Heaven knows you need them!" Artemis bristled slightly but managed to nod and bounce happily, imitating Narcissa. "Oh, yes what fun!" she said with sarcasm Narcissa didn't catch. "I knew you would be happy with that. Now be a dear and go tell your sister. And please go change, darling, you are a Malfoy. Must look you best in public you know!" She tweaked Artemis on the nose then sauntered off. "Darling..." Artemis mimicked as she tramped down the hall to Cass's room. Stopping beside the door, she crossed her arms and drawled out, "Cassandra dearest..." in a rather good impression of Draco. Cass appeared at the door with a fire in her eyes. "What do you want?" She blinked at Artemis's amused face. "Oh, it's only you." "Only me? That hurts, Cass." Cass rolled her eyes. "To what to I owe the pleasure, wolf-girl?" "We're going shopping with Narcissa and Draco in less than an hour." "Damn." 


	8. Chapter 7

Cass looked around Diagon Alley. She had been there before, once long ago, but barely remembered. The crowd of wizards and witches flocking from Flourish and Botts to Gringotts to Ollivanders made Cass uncomfortable. They were all so.....unrefined. "Well, you won't be needing wands." Narcissa was babbling, "You three go get fitted for new robes while I go get your books." She smiled and left. Cass and Artemis looked at Draco blankly. He nodded toward a store and led the way. Cass had noticed Draco seemed to walk straighter and taller around other wizards. She rolled her eyes. Who was she to make fun of the High and Mighty Draco? They walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and were waited on immediately. Probably thanks to dear uncle Lucius, Cass thought to herself. And attendant escorted Cass off to the side into a fitting room. Without a word he motioned her up onto a pedestal and lifted her arms straight out. He began to measure. "Have you heard the rumors, Seamus?" Cass listened to the conversation going on back in the waiting room. "About what?" "The two newest members of the Slytherin House. Fifth years, they are. Said to be transfers from Durmstrang." "So what's the rumor?" "They're Malfoys!" Cass's knees buckled, much to the disapproval of the measurer. How in creation did they know of her and Artemis already? Surely Draco hadn't told anyone. How many other people knew? The attendant held up a board with seven different materials on it. Cass picked out a dark, sparkly blue velvet, an emerald silky material, and a plain black sample. She hopped off the stool with orders to come back in an hour for the robes and ran out into the waiting room. Apparently, the two boys she had heard talking were gone. She sat down to wait on Artemis and Draco, when she looked over at the paper laying beside her. She picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet. In the bottom right corner was the small yet consequential article. ICELAND MURDERER TO GET MALFOY DEFENSE  
Helios Ratcliffe, charged with triple homicide, has the best defense  
available, says government official. Mulcifer Malfoy, an outstanding  
wizard lawyer, has traveled across the Atlantic to represent  
Ratcliffe. "We even had to send our daughters to another school,"  
complains Libitina, Mulcifer's wife. "They are staying with their  
uncle."   
  
Cass put down the article. They were in the frigging papers. Every student from Hogwarts would know they were staying with Lucius. Why? Why, why, why? Cass had wanted no affiliation with Lucius or Draco. "Are you done with that, dear?" A plump, red-headed woman asked nicely. Cass nodded and handed the paper to her. Behind the woman, six children sat, four of which had the same bright red hair as the woman. One of them looked like....no, it couldn't be. Cass tried to keep her eyes from jerking up to his forehead, but they all noticed. "New to Hogwarts, dear?" The woman smiled warmly. "I don't recognize you." Startled by this stranger's friendliness, Cass cleared her throat. "Oh, yes, I am transfer student." Please don't ask where from.... "Ah, nice to meet you. I am Molly Weasley. The four red-heads are mine. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." Each one nodded in recognition. "The other two are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Cass tried to block the gasp that escaped her lips. She had been right! "What year are you going to, um......" Mrs. Weasley said, trying to ease the tension. "Cass. I'm a fifth year." "Play Quidditch?" Harry didn't seem to be offended by Cass's shock. "Yes, actually. Keeper." "Gryffindor needs a Keeper. Which house you betting on being in?" Cass's heart wrenched. Gryffindor needed a Keeper! She had already been informed the Slytherin team was full. "I'm....I'm not sure." Cass stumbled. "What the hell do you mean, Cassandra?!" Draco had came back in, with Artemis behind him. Artemis was staring at Potter while Draco fumed. "You so much as think of joining ranks with the likes of him, you'll never set foot in my house again!" Harry smirked. "And that would be a bad thing?" At Draco's arrival, every face, including Mrs. Weasley's, grew stern. Cass stood up. "I believe I can choose my own friends, thanks, Draco." Ignoring Cass, Draco walked over to Harry. Towering over him, he yelled, "You stay away from my cousin, Potter!" On that note, he stormed out of the building. With one last glance at Potter, Artemis followed. Cass looked apologetically at the group before her. Now, knowing her true identity, they all met her with cold and hostile glances. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Angrily, she turned on her heels and left. "Draco!" Cass screamed. She disregarded all the heads turning to see who was yelling. Draco ignored her completely. "Draco! STOP!" He stopped and reversed reluctantly. "Quit making such a scene!" he hissed and grabbed Cass by the arm. He dragged her into some dark, deserted building and began yelling. "I told you to stay away from Potter, Weasley, and Granger!" "Getting possessive, Draco?" Artemis joined in. "Cass was right. We aren't children. We can pick our own friends." "They are Gryffindor scum! Filth of the school! You are Malfoys, Slytherins who...." Cass couldn't take it any more. "NO!" she interrupted so loudly her voice cracked. "I am NOT a Slytherin. I will never be a Slytherin. If Slytherins are anything like you and your father, Draco Malfoy, then they are nothing but sniveling, self-righteous, arrogant Voldemort worshipers! And I will have nothing to do with them!" Cass shook with rage. She had surprised herself, but Draco was speechless. Draco looked at her coldly, as if he was sizing up the enemy. Without saying a word, he twisted around and left. In a strange fit of relief, pride, and fear, Cass broke into laughter. She had finally stood up to Draco! "You've been wanting to do that for a long time, haven't you?" Artemis didn't seem upset by Cass's irrational behavior. "You have no idea." "Draco's going to tell Lucius what you said. I think you just made life harder for yourself." Cass shrugged. "Whatever. Let's hope that sorting hat thing knows better than to put me into Slytherin." She walked back out into the busy street. 


End file.
